Gilford
Assault commander of Holy Shield. Calm and decisive, he was once the colonel of the Empire's 5th Division and was sent to the Federal in a joint research mission. During his stay, he was captured by the Queen's tolerance and kind heart. When receiving a confidential letter of the incoming war, he felt disappointed, disobeyed orders and joined the Federal instead. Thanks to his critical report, the lives of many commoners were saved, resulting in Queen Ravaro giving him the title of "Platinum Knight" for his courageous actions. Now he fights hard in the front lines to defend the Queen that granted him a new life. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Platinum Heart * Title Attribute: Increase HP of light type characters in the party by 40%. Story of Resonance Shaken Faith "Gilford has always dreamed of becoming a great Imperial Knight. But his hands quivered for the first time when he slew numerous "rebels" and took the heads of many civilians. That was when he lost faith in himself. " Knight's Justice "He cares more about chivalric justice and honor than the name of his family or the glory of being an Imperial soldier. " "Why are you interested in reading Gilford's records," the recorder raised his head from the books, "Any reasons?" The lord explained: "The war between the Federation and the Empire is intensifying. We need to create a hero to rally public support for the struggle. Gilford has abandoned the dark Empire to join us. He will be the perfect example for our forces. I'm here to learn more about his background to see if I can add anything to our rallies." "Hero?" the recorder was silent for a while. He then summoned a yellowed scroll. The scroll unfurled in mid-air as the recorder spoke out clearly, "Then read on." Gilford was born as an Imperial nobility. For generations, his family served the Empire as its most loyal and courageous soldiers. A prodigious child, Gilford dreamed of becoming a great Imperial Knight to defend the honor of the Empire and his House. However, Gilford's unit was dispatched to suppress rebel forces. The knight led his forces and slaughtered many civilians. Such butchery contradicted his chivalric ideals and he started losing faith in himself. Gilford soon got tired of killing small folk. By some accidental chance he was sent to infiltrate Federation territory to look into some ruins. It was during this time that he met Ravaro, Queen of the Federation. The Queen astonished Gilford with her generosity and kindness, characteristics that opposed the avaricious Emperor. When Gilford learned that the Empire planned to wage war against the Federation, he lost all faith in the Emperor. He then received orders to lead a unit and kill the city garrisons. His forces would then masquerade themselves as Federation troops and put the small folk to the sword. Gilford was shocked to learn that the Empire would use deceit, cruelty, and brutality to further its goals. He knew none of this was knightly. Gilford requested an audience with the Queen and informed her of his secret order. The Queen asked the knight: "My people are saved from death, but you are forced to betray your country and family. Is it worth telling me this? Your losses are just as much as my gains." The knight replied: "I care more about chivalric justice and honor than the name of my family or the glory of being an Imperial soldier." The Queen thus bestowed him the title of Platinum Knight, commending that he has a heart of platinum. Gilford thus became an bulwark against Imperial attacks, wielding his weapon against ex-countrymen that dared to invade Federation territory. Greater Loyalty "He knew that he would be detested as a traitor. But he also knew that he must leave the darkness behind to march towards the light. " The Empire was furious with Gilford's betrayal and announced that they will arrest the traitor and burn him at the stake before the gates of the Imperial Palace. Not long afterwards, an ex-subordinate of Gilford managed to infiltrate the Federation and asked him to betray the Federation on behalf of the Empire. Gilford turned him down without hesitation. "Your brother told me to bring this letter to you," the messenger gave him a black enveloped sealed with the coat of arms of House Wolf, "you may do whatever you like, but you should consider the honor of your House." Gilford took the letter and was silent for a while. He finally shook his head. The messenger gritted his teeth and gave the final offer: "The Empire will forgive your treason. Whatever the Federation gave you, the Empire will pay you ten-fold." He thought Gilford might be moved, but the knight responded by looking at him. The gaze lasted for a while. "The Empire could not provide what the Federation offered." Gilford said quietly and waved his hand to tell the messenger to leave. The messenger was furious: "If this is your answer, know that you will have no mercy if you fall into the hands of the Empire." Gilford placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Then let us meet on the field of battle and settle our differences with sword in hand." The messenger knew he had failed his mission and made for the exit. But he turned around after a few steps to ask: "I have no idea what is it that you want." Gilford did not give an answer to this question either. His silver armor sparkled under the moon. "According to the records, he spurned the Imperial offer, however great it may be. He had no kin nor friends in the Federation. It seemed impossible for a knight like him to serve there. Why would he give up everything for justice and glory?" The lord was perplexed. Even a skilled promoter such as him felt Gilford's records to be filled with falsehood. "That was how it was written," the recorder said. "I merely provide the records." The lord was silent. He had created dozens of "perfect" heroes who would do everything for faith. But he knew those tales were fabricated. "Perhaps there is another form of loyalty that looms higher than his loyalty to the Empire," the recorder murmured as he ignored the silent lord, "but this is only my best guess." Category:Characters